I'M NOT OKAY
by rokka
Summary: Gerard tuh lengket banget sama sodaranya, Mikey. Makanya Gerard sebel kalo Mikey lebih sering maen sama temen-temennya kayak si Frank tuh. Tapi kok Gerard malah deg-degan kalo deketan Frank?


**I'M NOT OKAY**

**10/11/2006**

**Title** : **I'm Not Okay**

**Chapter(s)** : oneshot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre** : drama/romance

**Rating** : 15+

**Band(s)** : **My Chemical Romance**

**Pairing(s)** : Frank x Gerard

**Summary** : _And then… he gives me a light kiss on my lips softly_.

**Disclaimer** : My Chemical Romance is… masa' nggak tau?

**Comments** : this is my 'revenge' bcuz q nggak bisa liat konsernya di JCC tanggal 31

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Gerard, are you okay?" Mikey mengejarku ketika aku masuk kamar.

No! I'm not okay! Batinku sengit. Dan itu semua gara-gara kamu tau nggak? Beraninya kamu pulang sekolah bareng Frank. Padahal aku nunggu kamu di koridor lama banget. Mana Bob and d'gank gangguin pulak!

"Gerard?"

BRAAKK! Aku menutup pintu dengan kesal. Kulempar tasku ke lantai sembarangan. Lalu kurebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Aku memejamkan mata. Bayangan Mikey dan Frank melintas. Dan tawa riang Mikey yang ceria mendengung di kepalaku.

Mikey membuka pintu lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Gerard, come on. Aku kan udah minta maaf. Aku lupa kalau kamu nungguin."

Air mataku mengalir pelan tanpa pemisi.

"Hey, napa nangis? Kamu diganggu berandalan lagi?"

Sebenernya ketimbang kesal pada Mikey aku lebih kesal pada diri sendiri saat ini. Mengapa aku dilahirkan seenggak berdaya gini? Mengapa harus aku yang jadi sasaran kejahilan preman- preman tengil itu? Mengapa harus aku yang selalu membutuhkan perlindungan Mikey? Aku bangkit tanpa menoleh ke Mikey. Mikey meraih pipiku.

"Sorry deh. Aku janji nggak bakalan ninggalin kamu lagi." rayunya.

Aku menepis tangannya lalu berdiri. Niatku sih membuka pintu kamar lalu menyuruh Mikey keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Pandanganku mengabur. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ketika sadar aku sudah terbaring di ranjangku. Perlu beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan pecahan nyawaku. Yang membuatku kaget, bukan Mikey yang ada di sisi ranjang. Guess who? FRANK! Orang yang paling nggak pengen aku temui saat ini. Spontan aku menegakkan punggung. Sampai-sampai kepalaku berdenyut.

"Aww~~~"

"Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Frank. Dia mencoba menyentuh kepalaku tapi aku menghindar.

"Di mana mikey?"

"Sedang beli obat."

Ah ya, aku baru ingat. Kapsul penambah darahku habis. Pantas saja anemiaku kambuh. Tapi aku nggak mau kelihatan lemah, apalagi di hadapan Frank. Aku berdiri tapi tubuhku langsung oleng. Aku segera berpegangan ke tepi ranjang. Frank memegangiku. Ugh, nyaris saja aku jatuh.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau minum. Lepaskan aku."

"Kamu tiduran aja. Biar kuambilkan."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Aku berusaha meronta sedangkan Frank keukeuh memegangiku sambil ketawa.

"Berdiri aja nggak bisa. Jangan keras kepala gitu."

Frank memaksaku berbaring kembali. Aku nggak bisa melawan karena tenaganya lebih kuat dariku. Aku jadi semakin kesal pada diriku sendiri yang lemah ini.

"Kamu ingin apa?" Frank bertanya sekali lagi.

Aku menatap Frank lama. "Aku ingin kamu menjauhi Mikey."

Frank tersenyum bingung. "Jangan becanda."

"Aku nggak becanda." tegasku. "Aku nggak suka kamu merebut Mikey dariku."

"Merebut?" Frank terkekeh geli. "Jadi kamu merasa begitu? Haha, Gerard, Gerard… kamu lucu sekali."

Lucu? Aku mengerutkan alis. Enak aja! Aku nggak mau diremehkan sama orang kayak dia.

"Bukannya Mikey yang selalu repot dengan kelakuan manjamu. Kamu ini udah gede, harusnya lebih brani donk. Sekarang-sekarang mungkin Mikey masih bisa ngawal kamu tapi suatu saat nanti akan tiba dimana nggak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongmu selain dirimu sendiri."

"DIAM!" aku menjerit kesal. Dadaku sakit sekali mendengar perkataan Frank. Dia nggak tau apa-apa tentang aku dan hidupku. Dia nggak berhak bicara begitu seolah-olah paling mengerti. Dia kira dia siapa?

"Walaupun sodara, bukan berarti kamu harus nempel Mikey ke mana-mana kan?"

"Hentikan! Aku nggak butuh nasihatmu! Keluar!"

"Gerard, aku-"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku bangkit dan mendorong Frank menuju pintu. But its useless. Dia tetap berdiri kokoh dan menahanku. Membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Gerard, kamu benci banget ya ama aku?"

Aku mendongak, menatap langsung ke mata Frank dengan pandangan penuh amarah. "BENCI. SANGAT BENCI SEKALI."

Anehnya si bedebah satu ini malah ketawa. "Sayang…" katanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Padahal aku sangat menyukaimu."

Aku kaget banget. Bengong. Menatap Frank tak percaya. Dia pasti bercanda. Iya, cowok di hadapanku ini nggak mungkin serius. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku.

"Hey, Gerard…" Frank mengguncang bahuku.

"Huh! Funny!" aku mencibir. "Siapa yang bakal percaya?"

Frank menatapku lekat-lekat. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. And then… he give me a light kiss on my lips softly.

"Now you believe it?"

Aku nggak sempet menjawab karena keburu pingsan.

**~owari~**

Frank : Emang rasanya sedahsyat itu ya? Gerard, woy, bangun!

Gerard : *kolaps*

Frank : *Ding!* (suddenly lampu kuning menyala di palanya) ini kayak cerita Putri Tidur… I'd better kiss him once again so dat he'll wake up *grinning madly*

Gerard : *suddenly awake then glare sharply* dare to do it? I'll kill you!

Frank : *lol* tampang imutmu nggak nakutin at all! Kakakakakakakakak…

Gerard : *slap Frank right on his head*

Frank : Auch!

2


End file.
